Dauntless FC
by laurenasylvan
Summary: When Tris Prior, a nationally ranked soccer all-star, chooses to attend Divergent University to play for Dauntless FC on a scholarship, she meets new best friends, and someone mysterious on the Dauntless FC men's team. Will she be able to balance her personal life, blooming relationships, Olympic scouts, and her competitive sport? Fourtris!
1. Welcome To Dauntless

**Hey everyone! This is my very first Divergent fanfiction, so if you enjoy reading and would like for me to continue, or have any suggestions for my story, please review! Enjoy!**

_** Dauntless FC**_

_** Chapter One: Welcome To Dauntless**_

_**Tris**_

I nervously smooth my hands over my dirty blonde, high ponytail as I arrive at a humongous, white campus known as The Kappa Alpha Theta Sorority House for Young Athletes. I can't believe I'm finally here. I've dreamt of attending Divergent University and playing for Dauntless FC since I was nine, and I've worked every second of every day to earn my being one of the best female soccer players in America under twenty. Now, here I am, in Chicago, staring up at the best Sorority House for hopeful athletes. I decided to go for a casual look on my first day to make a good impression on my fellow roommates, and dressed in a light grey zip-up hoodie, dark blue shorts, and my favourite light blue Nike Free Runners. I applied mascara onto my already long eyelashes to make my blueish-gray eyes pop. After finally getting a good look at my new home, I take a deep breath, and pick up my suitcases and soccer bag.

I cautiously open the ginormous, fancy oak wood door and gasp at the sight. The sorority house is absolutely stunning and big enough to fit fifty families. As I gaze around in pure awe, a really stunning dark skinned girl with short brown hair approaches. She's wearing low riding grey sweats and a black tank top, and her smile is radiant enough to light a room during a blackout. Behind her are four other equally beautiful girls, all dressed in sweats.

"Tris? Tris Prior?" She questions after I look at her. I grin and nod slowly, before she automatically grabs me and squeezes me in a bone-crushing hug. After seeing her I realize she is Christina Maxwell, another extremely highly ranked player in our division.

"It's so good to meet you, roomie! I can't believe I get to room with one of the best soccer players in our division!" She exclaims after releasing me. I feel the heat rushing to my cheeks, and avert my eyes. I know I'm a good player and I know I deserve to be here, but I've always been extremely modest about my ability and I never know how to take a compliment. Not just compliments about soccer, but about everything.

"Th-thankyou so much. I'm so glad to meet you too, I can't believe this is really happening." I'm usually not one to be overly happy, but I can't seem to wipe this stupid smile off of my face.

"Christina Maxwell, center and left midfield." She states with another flashy smile, holding out her hand. I grab it and introduce myself, despite the fact that she's said she already knows who I am.

"Tris Prior, striker and right midfield."

"Hi Tris, I'm Marlene, and this is Lynn, Shauna, and Lauren! We can't believe it's really you!" Marlene squeals. She has long, beautiful beach blonde, wavy hair. Her eyes are light green and she smiles like there's no tomorrow. Shauna, who has dark brown hair and a natural flawlessness to her, shakes my hand.

"Well Tris, I've already settled into our room, come on, you HAVE to see it!" She explains excitedly, grabbing my hand and dragging me up the long, winding stairs.

After I finish unpacking, I sigh deeply and flop down onto my King sized bed, and Christina sits on hers.

"So, are you ready for the party at Alpha Delta Phi tonight?!" Christina asks with a gleam on her face. I groan and rub my temples. I've never been to a party in all of my eighteen years. I've always been focused on training, whether it be shooting practice or fitness at the gym. I decide not I give a straight answer.

"Alpha Delta Phi? The fraternity for Young Athletes?" I question while I prop myself up on my elbows. She giggles.

"Yep! Uriah, Four, Zeke, Al, and my boyfriend, Will, are throwing it to celebrate the beginning of the year! It's gonna be huge! Plus, all the boys are super hot, and Four's single!" She teases. I scoff and roll my eyes playfully, before training my gaze on her.

"Chris. This is the most important year of our careers. We're playing for Dauntless FC, and scouts for the Olympics are coming to see us play during the season. We don't have time for parties, boys, or drinking." I state firmly. I've never focused on anything other than soccer. I mean I've dated a few guys in the past, but they always left me because soccer always came first, and they couldn't handle it. She frowns and sticks her tongue out at me.

"Don't be such a party pooper, Tris! We're at University! And it's pre-season. We will get get serious when the regular season comes! C'mon Tris, live a little!" I shake my head and and smirk.

"No way. Sorry Chris, you can go but I'm staying here. I've still got some unpacking to do. But before that I'm going to head out for a little shooting practice. You can join if you want." I say standing up to find my workout clothes and my electric blue Nike cleats. She sighs dramatically and stands up.

"No thanks. I'm going to start planning outfits in case you change your mind."

I walk into the large bathroom suite and strip from my outfit and put on a black sports bra underneath my black Adidas track jacket. I slip on my black yoga booty shorts and black soccer socks, and roll my socks down to my slightly tanned, but mostly pale ankles, before putting on my blue cleats. I throw my hair into a high ponytail and slightly unzip my track jacket so I can show off my tattoo of the ravens in flight on my collarbone, then step out of the bathroom.

"Wow Tris, for someone who's going to workout, you look hot. And with all that black you're wearing, you look truly Dauntless." She compliments me. I blush deep red as I walk toward her.

"I-I'm not hot.." I giggle. She laughs hard.

"Yes you are Tris! And you don't even try. You're just naturally beautiful. If you go to that party tonight, the boys will be all over you!" She insists, provocatively nudging me in the ribs with her elbow. I cringe at the thought of men trying to flirt with me. I despise being the center of attention. Plus, I'm awkward, I'm not pretty, I have no curves, and overall, the guys here could do way better. I don't need guys anyways. My thoughts are interrupted by Chris again.

"Is that a tattoo? It's amazing!" Christina mentions before I leave.

"Yeah it is, thanks." I smile before walking outside.

When I arrive at the Divergent University Stadium, I can't believe my eyes. It's the largest soccer stadium I've ever been to, with huge, white lights overlooking the freshly cut green grass. The field is surrounded by the many seats that spectators sit in for the games, and by the looks I could seat about three thousand people. Suspended in the air in the middle of the field is a jumbo screen that displays all of the action of games up close, as well as advertisements.

I jog onto the right side of the field, only to notice a group of guys scrimmaging on the opposite side. They're playing rough, but still having fun and laughing when one gets fouled, and dramatically falls onto the ground. Although I can hardly see their faces from so far away, I can tell that they are all really attractive, their smiles gleaming. And because it's a hot evening, all but one of them aren't wearing shirts. I study them slowly, my eyes always shifting to their muscular backs and chiseled abs that slightly sparkle with sweat, their chests heaving. I snap out of my trance and grab some balls from the side of the field and carry them to the other net, and begin shooting, all my shots are line drives in the corners, like my coaches have always taught me. I continue shooting until I feel a hard pain on my back. I gasp slightly and rub my back before turning around, to see that one of them accidentally kicked their ball over here. I can feel

my cheeks, red as a tomato as one of them jogs over to me. He's got dark, beautiful skin and deep green eyes, with dark, dark brown hair, a strong jaw, and muscular arms, legs and abs that glisten from the small coat of sweat on him. He's much taller than me, causing me to crane my neck once he approaches.

"Sorry about th-" He pauses mid sentence and I stare, waiting for him to finish. His jaw drops and his dark, beautiful eyes widen and I can't even explain how attractive he is. He doesn't finish, he just examines my face so I begin.

"It's okay, it happens all the time." I laugh nervously, shifting my weight onto my right leg nervously. He doesn't speak until I snap my fingers in his face and he comes out of his trance.

"Y-you're Tris Prior." Is all he says. I blush once again, trying my best to hide my red cheeks.

"That's me." I laugh, trying not to sound cocky.

"Oh my god I can't believe it's you. You have to come and meet the guys. I'm Uriah, by the way, it's an honor!" He exclaims, almost in a girly manner, and it makes me laugh because he seems so masculine due to the testosterone oozing from his every swift movement. Before I can reply, he's dragging me to the other side of the field, where all the super hot guys are scrimmaging. They all have confused looks until they see my face and their faces mimics Uriah's reaction after first meeting me. Well, all of them except for the only one wearing a black, tight t-shirt. His deep, royal blue eyes pierce mine as his thick, brown eyebrows furrow. I can see his abs through his thin shirt and I can see every muscle pushing against his clothing with every deep breath he takes.

"T-Tris Prior! I knew you were staying at the KAT Sorority but I didn't think you'd be here!" One guy with blonde, sexy hair and baby blue eyes explains. I just chuckle nervously and smooth my hair back.

"Yeah, I'm playing for Dauntless FC now." I reply with a smile.

"Seriously? My girlfriend Christina plays for DFC too. I'm Will, and that's Zeke, Al, Eric, and Four." He introduces them and they all wave slightly, their jaws still dropped. Those dark blue eyes stay locked on me, and I feel them burning lasers on my side. I continue to speak with Will, despite my urge to meet the gaze of the dark blue orbs.

"Oh yeah, I met Christina! She told me about you guys. Said you're having a party tonight." I say, trying to act nonchalant, but really I've never been this nervous, not even during championship games. When it comes to sports, I'm a natural and it's no problem. Talking to hot guys, well, that is another story.

"That's us! You're looking at the starting lineup for the Men's Dauntless FC team! And you should definitely come to our party tonight, if people hear that all-star striker Tris Prior showed up at our party, we'd be the talk of the entire campus!" Uriah begs. My stomach drops. I'm not a party girl. Never have been, never will be. Guys have never looked at me in the way they look at most girls. I'm usually 'one of the boys', and a good friend to guys, and sometimes it's a good thing, but I wish they saw me as more sometimes, too.

"Uhm..Well I've never been to a party before and..-"

"Never partied before?! Why not?" The bigger, taller, and slightly hotter version of Uriah interrupts and I laugh.

"Well I'm always focused on soccer. Every second of every hour of every days of my life is devoted to my career and I usually never think or want to go to parties or social events. Especially if I want to get scouted for the Olympics." I explain seriously. They all share a synchronized chuckle.

"Sounds like someone we know all too well, right you guys?" Zeke begins, and they all look at whom I'm assuming is Four, who averts his gaze and I see a slight smirk creep onto his full lower lip. It causes me to blush for the millionth time today.

"Well I'm sure Christina can convince you to come. We'd love to see you there tonight." Uriah smiles and places a hand on my shoulder before joining his friends. Before they go back to their scrimmage, I make a Dauntless move. If I want to try to get to know people and make friends, I'm going to have to forget my shy, selfless persona, Beatrice, and become the brave, badass, femme fatal, Tris.

"Hey, before I go, can I join you guys for a minute?" I ask in a chipper tone. Four turns around smoothly, every muscle in his body throbbing with each movement. He scoffs and rolls his gorgeous eyes, and for a moment I think I might faint.

"You really want to join us? You think you can handle it?" Four speaks for the first time and it makes my heart skip. Every single syllable challenges me effortlessly, and his deep, masculine voice drips with sensuality. But then I'm angered.

All of my life I've been underestimated. Probably due to the fact that I'm small, pale, and skinny with few curves and many flaws. But every time someone underestimates me, it lights a flame inside me that makes me determined to prove them wrong. I may not look like much, but now, I am selfish, I am brave.

I slowly walk up to Four and meet his deadly gaze for the first time. I look up at him as he smirks and I raise a single eyebrow, and cross my arms.

"Oh, I know I can handle it." I reply with a feisty tone. He scoffs and raises an eyebrow in return. If he wants to underestimate my ability, he can go right ahead. I will just prove him wrong, like I did with everyone else. He walks away as the other guys laugh their asses off at the fact that Four just got dissed, and I turn on my heel and head to my position. I'm on a team with Uriah and his brother, Zeke, and Four is on a team with Al, Will, and Eric, and though he has more players, I know I can beat them.

We stand in the centre of their small makeshift field and Four passes it to Al, who tries to dribble the ball past me, but I intercept him with a shoulder tackle and chuckle to myself as I take off with the ball, with Al chasing behind me. Despite being much shorter and smaller, I can still beat out Eric as well, and I pass it off to Zeke who runs down the line, and I sprint past Al to receive it once again. He lays the ball off to me, and I weave in behind Zeke, who sprints to get in front of the goal. I dribble fast down the sideline until I'm in the far right corner.

"Uriah!" I call before taking a step and hitting a perfect cross into the box. I think he's about to head it in when Four jumps in front and settles it, and takes off with a smirk. I sprint back with all my might and try to knock over Four, but he's like a brick wall. A laugh escapes him at my meager attempt, but Zeke follows up and tackles him for me. I quickly turn and pass Eric and Al effortlessly as Four tries to catch up to me and prevent me from going further. He's fast, and gets past me and tries to keep me from going for the goal, but I pull out a trick and pull the ball behind me and flick it swiftly over his head, the 'rainbow trick'. I then spin and take off past him, let the ball bounce off of my knee, and jump into the air. I quickly propel myself with a swift takeoff and wind up my right leg in the air, a bicycle kick, and shoot the ball in midair. It's a hard line drive straight into top right corner of their net. I land on my feet and smile to myself, knowing I just proved Four wrong.

"Damn, nice one, Tris!" Uriah calls out as he jogs towards and me gives me a hard high-five. The other team just laughs, and even Four's intense eyes soften a bit.

"Thanks," I shrug. "I should probably get going now. I might see you at the

party tonight." I finish with a smile. I flick my eyes over at Four, who is staring at me again, with a small smirk on his face. Hopefully he learned not to underestimate me anymore.

"Yeah, hope to see you tonight!" Zeke calls after I start to jog off of the field, with a pair of deep blue eyes on my mind.

"YOU SCRIMMAGED WITH THE BOYS?!" Christina exclaims after I explain my encounter with the DFC Boys. I chuckle.

"Yeah, and I have to say I did well," I begin. "But I tried really hard cause Four was challenging me."

"Yeah, he's the best athlete at the Alpha Delt House, but he can be sort of a jerk sometimes. He just doesn't think girls can be as good of an athlete as he can be. Girls always throw themselves at him, and he pretends they don't exist. It's kinda funny, cause he could definitely have anyone he wanted." Christina tells me. I sigh to myself. She completely right. He's too handsome to not have his pick of any girl on campus.

"Well, anyhow, I decided that we can go to this party, but I'm not going to drink, okay? No forcing any tequila down my throat or I might have to give you a huge turf burn." I state jokingly. She sighs and laughs. She agrees, before I go to shower. When I return in my towel, she's got a huge grin on her face.

"What?" I questions cautiously.

"I'm DEFINITELY doing your hair, makeup, and outfit!" She exclaims, and before I can protest. She's shoving clothes in my arms.

When I look in the mirror, I recognize myself, but I look like a sexier, more confident version of me. I'm wearing a white, flowy crop tank that shows off a tiny bit of my stomach and belly button, because she claims I have the 'perfect girl abs'. I'm wearing light blue denim wash shorts and white converse, and she puts a bunch of beige, woven bracelets onto my wrists For my hair, she just gives me really gorgeous, beachy waves that compliments my dirty blonde hair perfectly, and the curls fall onto my shoulders gracefully, and she tucks a pair of white vintage sunglasses into my hair. For makeup, she does a simple foundation to perfect my skin, and adds bronzer and highlighter to my cheekbones and temples to give me a sunkissed glow. She puts on a light brown, smoky eyeshadow, matte eyeliner with small wings and finishes with dramatic mascara that makes me eyes look big and gorgeous. I have to admit, I look and feel beautiful. Christina wears a black halter crop top with dark denim high waisted shorts and white converse. She wears dramatic eyeliner and matte red lipstick, and she does look really beautiful, too. Christina must really know what she's doing.

"Are you ready?" She asks me excitedly as we arrive at the Alpha Delt House. It's almost identical to our house, and there's deafening music bouncing through the air. Hundreds off frat brothers and sorority sisters file into the large house, and the party's just getting started. I feel a lump in my throat and my stomach does a flip. I've never done anything like this before, and what if I don't fit in? I decide to keep my concerns to myself, so that Christina can have a good time without worrying about me. It's a selfless trait that I have, thinking of others before myself, even though I'm trying to be brave.

"Ready." I reply, my voice shaking, as she opens the door.

**Thanks so much for reading! If you want more Dauntless FC, please review!**


	2. Party It Up

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all of the positive reviews on the first chapter. Since school is over, and Summer's here, (THANK GOD) I will be updating very frequently, so make sure to follow! For more Dauntless FC, please review! Enjoy!**

_**Chapter Two: Party It Up**_

_**Four**_

Tonight is the night we host our Freshman Year Party. It's going to be huge, but all of the girls from DFC are coming too. Just great. More girls who will try to throw themselves at me. Last year, a half naked girl named Molly jumped me and tried kissing me, and it was revolting. Everyone always asks me why I never try to get a girlfriend, and girls like her are exactly why.

As I move around the table to set up beer pong, my thoughts keep traveling back to Tris. All day, the guys have been talking about how Tris Prior is staying at the KAT House. I know she's a decent player, but she can't be all that great. And she could never be as dedicated to soccer as I am. They should just give it a break before their expectations are set too high.

After I finish setting up with Uriah, Will, Zeke, Al, and Eric, I decide we should all do something fun.

"Hey, why don't we go for a quick game at the Stadium before the party starts?" I suggest as Uriah plops down on the couch beside me. Zeke groans lazily and looks up.

"Aren't you tired? And do you think we'll have enough time?" He asks me as he folds his legs and lays on the carpet.

"Yeah, and we might as well, since we don't have anything else to do for the next hour." Will finishes.

"The girls are coming to the party tonight, right? Maybe we can play a game of Truth or Dare?" Uriah asks excitedly and I laugh. He's always loved Truth or Dare, and parties are always a good way to make the game interesting. They continue their conversation as I swiftly stand up and hurry to my room so I can change into a black t-shirt and shorts. I slip on my cleats and grab a few balls before heading downstairs as their muffled conversation continues.

"Hey, we gonna go or what?" I interrupt as all their gazes turn to me. They all smile, grab their boots, and race out the door as I follow.

The game is getting pretty intense, but we're still having a good time. Now that's we're in university, it's a new chapter of our lives. Some of us will make into the big leagues, others won't. But everyone always tells me I will be the first pick for the Olympic scouts once they arrive.

I receive the ball and drill it over to Zeke, who fumbles it after he shoots, and it goes over the net and hits another person across the field.

"Nice job, Moron." Uriah teases as he gives Zeke a slight smack on the back of his head. We laugh as he jogs over to retrieve the ball, but then he stops and continues conversation with her. All seems normal until he drags her across the field, and the other guys all have shocked looks on their faces. Once I finally get a good look at her, I'm stunned.

She's one of the most gorgeous girls I have ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. Her long, blonde and swift ponytail cascades down her left shoulder. Her gorgeous, big blue-grey eyes are enchanting, and she has a perfect figure. Her muscular, beautiful calves flex with every step she takes. She has small, pink and shiny lips and a thin nose. Small, light brown freckles dance across her rosy cheeks, and when she smiles nervously, my heart flutters. When I flick my eyes down to her defined collarbone, I notice a tattoo, three birds, in elegant flight. I've never been this smitten about someone in all of my eighteen years. I cannot seem to take my eyes off of her, and she must notice, because her body tenses at the sight of me staring. I'm overcome with lust and I feel like I need to hold her. Wait, no. Snap out of it Four. She's probably just like every other girl. Slutty and desperate. And yet, my eyes seem glued to her perfect body.

"T-Tris Prior! I knew you were staying at the KAT Sorority but I didn't think you'd be here!" Will shouts excitedly. Oh. That's Tris. The overrated girl at KAT. She's pretty hot, but no one can seem to shut up about her, and she can't be all that good. I zone out as she continues conversation with the guys, my eyes locked on her. When they mention how her and I are alike, I tense up and flick my eyes to the ground. I try to repress a smirk from overtaking my lips, but I can't, and now I'm wearing a crooked smile. The conversation flies by, and we're about to go back to our game, when Tris pipes in.

"Hey, before I go, can I join you guys for a minute?" She asks in a happy tone, her eyes lighting up. I take the chance to shoot her down. She may have fooled everyone into thinking she's all that, but not me.

"You really want to join us? You think you can handle it?" I spit out the words like poison, and for a split second, her eyes flutter. But then she approaches me slowly and cocks her hip, crosses her arms and glares at me. Her eyes meet mine, and I feel and electric connection surging through all of my muscles.

"Oh, I know I can handle it."

Damn, everything about her is sexy. But I push the thought aside and raise an eyebrow, before turning away. The guys laugh, but I'm focused seeing on how good this girl really is.

At centre, I pass to Al, who takes a few steps past Tris but is stopped by her shoulder tackle, and she takes off with a chuckle. Even though she is small, she can still take on guys who are three times her height and size. It's truly incredible.

She sprints off behind Zeke and punts in a beautiful cross, but I intercept it and take off, with the ball in my full control. I continue to push the ball in front of me with my laces, and I can hear the light, rapid footsteps of Tris right behind me. When she tries to knock me over, I barely flinch. A laugh escapes me as she continues to relentlessly attack, but when I think she's got no chance, I'm tackled from behind and the ball is gone. I turn on my heel to see her sprinting down the field. I run and catch up with her, but before I can steal the ball, it's going over my head, and when I turn around, she's executing a perfect bicycle kick, and sends the ball into the top right corner.

Holy shit. Okay, so maybe she is as good as everyone says. As I see her smile ear to ear, I can't help my smirk to myself. She's beautiful, and extremely talented as well. Uriah high fives her, and I stand with my arms crossed, a smile on my face. But before I can say anything to her, she waves goodbye, and she's gone. I watch her jog off of the pitch, her blonde hair flowing behind her gorgeous body. All I can do is hope she shows up at the party tonight.

_**Tris**_

As Christina opens the door, my mouth hangs open. There's probably at least five hundred people bouncing to the deafening pop music that courses through the warm air. Most of the crowd is holding either a large, clear bottle of liquor, or a cigarette, or joint. The smell of smoke and alcohol fills the building as I step inside with Christina by my side. I cough at the stench and cover my nose, before Christina speaks.

"Hey, look, there's the guys!" She yells over the painfully loud music and points to a small table that is littered with bottles of tequila. She drags me over to them, who all smile. I see that they're already sitting with Marlene, Shauna, Lynn, and Lauren, who are all wearing short black cocktail dresses that display their curves. I smile nervously as I see him. Four, wearing a grey v-neck t-shirt and dark denim jeans. His eyes meet mine once again, but I can't look into them without blushing, so I flick them down.

"Hey ladies! Welcome to the party of the year!" Uriah exclaims with Marlene on his arm. I can tell he likes her a lot, and it seems she feels the same way, her cheeks red as he pulls her closer. Christina gives Will a quick peck before looking around with widened eyes.

"This is so incredible, I can't believe you guys put this all together!" Chris tells with a smile before nuzzling into the crook of Will's neck. I smile again, and unknowingly bump into Four, who is sitting next to me.

"Sorry," I state and glance at him quickly. He puts on that mysterious smirk again and I can't help but smile too. There is a long, painful silence, until he finally speaks.

"You look good, Tris." He says with a slight happy tone in his voice, and I blush once again. Did he just call me pretty?

"On the field, I mean."

Oh.

"Thanks," I begin. "You're incredible. I can't believe you haven't gone pro yet." I pry, desperate to keep the conversation interesting. He looks into my eyes once again, and I look down at his chest. Why can't I ever meet his gaze?

He chuckles. "Yeah, well, I got invited by a few MLS teams to join, but I didn't want to go pro until I finished university, and had a back-up plan in case things went wrong." He explains to me and I smile.

"That's pretty smart. That's my motive for not going pro as well." I reply, as I accidentally brush up against him. He just relaxes and smiles again, his full lower lip creeping up on his gorgeous face.

"Great minds think alike." Is all he says. Now I have to find a way to keep this going.

"Being here is great, but having a training schedule gets really hard. Sometimes I can barely fit in my morning training sessions." I explain, leaning against the table slightly.

"I thought the girls team didn't train in the mornings?" He questions with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, they don't. But I go out alone for a morning run, and then I like to hit the gym, and maybe fit some shooting practice in there somewhere." I answer, finally gaining the courage to look into his enchanting, deep blue eyes. He looks into mine and slowly gets closer to me. He probably thinks I don't notice, but I definitely do.

"Same with me. I guess that's why you're such an amazing player." He compliments. I shake my head and chuckle.

"I'm not that good." Here comes the modesty. I can never take a compliment, even if I know it's true. My thoughts are interrupted when his strong hand pushes the hair from my face, and I feel my muscles tense at the interaction. He pulls his hand away and stares at my intently.

"Are you kidding? You're fantastic. I've never seen so much skill in one person. Plus, that was the best bicycle kick I've ever seen." He counters. I look up again and smile. He really knows how to make someone feel special, even though he probably does this with every girl he meets.

"Well, thankyou, Four. You're not so bad, yourself." I laugh and elbow him playfully in the rib. He just laughs, a really sexy laugh, and the looks up at me again.

"You look beautiful tonight, Tris." He finishes. Oh. So he does think I'm pretty. I see his eyes soften and a smile, not a crooked, sensual grin, but a real, genuine smile, take over his face. I blush again.

"Thankyou." Is all I say, not denying the compliment this time. Before we can continue, the music gets louder, and the intense stench of liquor gets even stronger. Christina coughs and covers her ears before hollering.

"This is getting to be too much!" She complains while leaning against Will.

"Let's go upstairs where it's quiet, and play Truth or Dare!" Uriah proposes, and I look around to see all of the nods of agreement. Everyone files out from the small table and starts to slowly walk up the stairs. I follow close behind with Four, as I sense a pair of dark blue eyes on my face, and a tall, muscular body, slightly brushed up against mine.

**Thanks again for all of the amazing support! Please review if you want Chapter Three, or if you have any ideas on how to make this story even better!**


	3. Truths, Dares, And Training

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the positive reviews! I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, but I don't know if it is. Please let me know if you like my writing style! Be prepared for some FourTris moments ;) For more Dauntless FC, please review! Enjoy!**

_**Chapter Three: Truths, Dares, and Training**_

_**Four**_

She looks so beautiful tonight. Her blue eyes twinkle in the flashing strobe lights of the bouncing party, and her gorgeous outfit shows off her stunning form in all of the right places. The small amount of makeup she wears compliments her features just enough, without masking her natural, radiant beauty. Her smile. Her laugh. Everything about her makes my heart race. Even though I've hardly known her for a day, I just know I want to be close to her.

Just as the party starts to get intense, Uriah suggests that we head upstairs to play some games. We all nod in agreement as we step upstairs, with Tris by my side.

Once Tris, Chris, Lynn, Lauren, Al, Zeke, Uriah, Will and I have all settled in a circle in Uriah's suite, we decide to begin the game.

Uriah claps his hands once we're all seated. "Okay, so regular rules apply. If you refuse to do the dare or answer the truth, you remove one piece of clothing, no socks or shoes. Got it?" We all nod, and Uriah starts the game excitedly.

"Alright alright. Christina, truth or-"

"Dare." Christina replies confidently before Uriah can finish. A devilish smile creeps onto his lips.

"I dare you to take ten shots of tequila."

"We have training tomorrow, Uri." Christina argues, crossing her arms.

"Either you start chuggin', or strip." Uriah shoots back, his eyebrow raised. Christina scoffs and takes off her top, revealing a red, lacy bra. Will can't help but stare until Chris smacks his shoulder. I see Tris gulping nervously next to me, and I nonchalantly shift my hand next to her, slightly touching her pinky finger, to silently comfort her.

"My turn. Tris, truth or dare?" Chris asks joyfully. Tris suddenly looks extremely scared. Her shoulder sink in and her eyes flick down to her crossed legs. There a long silence until I nudge her with my elbow, and she snaps out of her trance and coughs.

"Truth, I guess."

"PANSYCA-"

"SHUT UP URIAH!" We all yell angrily in sync, causing him to frown and cross his arms like a five-year-old having a tantrum. Tris just chuckles nervously and looks at Chris, awaiting her question.

"Okay, Trissy. Since I can tell you haven't done this before, I'll go easy on you, for now. Why did you get your tattoo?" Christina asks innocently. Tris smiles, thanking Christina for understanding, and begins.

"Well, they're three ravens in flight to represent each of my family members; my mom, my dad, and my brother, Caleb." She explains, slightly removing one of her white straps of her crop tank, to expose her tattoo fully. "Although, my father has never supported my career in soccer, and my mom and brother have always been there for me, I still love them all." Tris finishes with a smile, and puts her strap back on. I can't help but smile. She is so perfect. Ugh. Snap out of it, Four.

"Okay, well, Lynn, truth or dare?" Tris stutters, looking over at Lynn.

"Dare!"

"I dare you to punch Uriah every time he says pansycake." Tris challenges. Lynn laughs, while Uriah's normally glowy face goes pale.

"That should be easy," Lynn chuckes.

The game has been going on for quite some time now, and I can hear the party downstairs slowly becoming quieter, but the music is still going and the loud yells continue to rip through the air. So far, Will has had to get a makeover from Christina, Lynn had to makeout with Marlene for thirty seconds, while a hysterical Uriah looked on, I've had to take my shirt off after being asked to reveal my real name, Uriah had to chug half a bottle of tequila, and Zeke has had to play seven minutes in heaven with Shauna, which was easy for them, since they like each other. We decide to only keep the game going for a few more rounds.

"Tris, truth or dare?" Marlene asks after getting out of the closet with Zeke, her clothes messed and her hair even messier.

"Truth again," Tris replies, and as Uriah begins to yell pansycake, Lynn punches him in the groin, causing him to double over in pain. We all break out into laughter until Mar asks Tris her question.

"Have you ever done...it?" Marlene questions, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively at her. Her face suddenly becomes bright red and she looks down. Her small lips part, and move to say something, but it's barely audible. Her body stiffens and she starts picking at her slightly long nails.

"What was that?" Will asks.

"No." She mumbles, still looking down. Christina gasps.

So she isn't like every other girl who throws herself at me. She's not a slut who wants attention. For a while I thought she might be. I'm glad, because she seems like someone that I wouldn't mind being closer with. My body tenses at the awkwardness of the situation.

"WHAT?!" She exclaims. Tris cranes her neck up and shoots Christina a death glare. If looks could kill, Christina would be dead. A deafening silence fills the room, and I can't help but feel sympathetic towards Tris. She's obviously very uncomfortable with the subject, and she's been forced to reveal something very personal to people she's only known for a day. She chews on her lips silently before finally standing up. She looks at the clock. 12:49.

"Well, we have practice tomorrow morning, so I'm heading back now. I had fun tonight, thanks you guys. See you later." She waves and half smiles, before walking out of the room.

"Well that was awkward. I thought she already had, you know.. I mean she's too pretty to not have." Marlene explains her motive. I chuckle.

"Just because she's beautiful doesn't mean she had to give it up easily." I retort. Christina widens her eyes at me, and I instantly regret defending Tris. Not because I don't think I should've, but because now, they will never let me hear the end of it.

"You just called Tris beautiful." Christina announces, and the others all turn their gazes to me.

"You never call any girls beautiful." Uriah tries. I laugh and shake my head. She is beautiful. Her eyes are like two hand-picked blue stars that twinkle effortlessly, her hair is like a thousand strands of gold, her laugh like the sound of the soothing ocean with a tide that slowly rolls up into the white glittering sand, only to retreat slowly back into it's home, her smile like a relentless sun that refuses to not shine. And what makes her even more beautiful, is that she doesn't know it.

_**Tris**_

I wake up to the obnoxious squawking of my alarm clock and groan as I roll over to silence it. I slowly rise up from my warm, welcoming bed and run my hand through my hair. It's already seven. Practice is in an hour. I slowly rise from my bed, and I can almost hear it pleading for me to return to it and continue my sweet slumber, but I have to wake up Christina. I approach her bed and lightly shake her shoulder. She stirs for a minute before slowly opening her light brown eyes.

"Hey Chris. Time to get up, practice is in an hour." I explain as she frowns and throws a pillow over her face and groans angrily into the fabric.

"I know you're tired, so am I. But we gotta go." I croak in my morning voice, as I throw on a black sports bra and my Dauntless FC training jersey. It's black with a few white stripes crossing over the shoulders, with a circle containing a vivid, orange flame, the DFC logo, on the left side of the chest. I pair it with my black soccer shorts and slip on my black, knee length soccer socks. I put on my cleats and throw my hair into a high ponytail, before grabbing a blueberry muffin and orange juice from our fridge. After I finish eating, I head into our ensuite bathroom and brush my pearly whites, as Christina follows me in, wearing her practice uniform as well.

"So, do we practice in the stadium with the guys?" I ask curiously. Christina spits out her toothpaste into the sink before replying.

"Yeah, but they take one side of the field, we take the other. It's kind of fun. Sometimes, they say the coaches let us scrimmage against them. Of course, when that day comes, we will kick their sorry little asses all over the pitch." Christina rambles. I laugh at the response, and we round up the rest of the team, before heading out to the nearby stadium.

Today's practice consists of mostly fitness. Coach Max makes us run six laps around the gigantic field, before making is do an agility course containing step-ups, causing my calves to burn, ladders, push ups and planks to improve our core strength, and suicides. I'm hardly tired by the end of it, while all the other girls are panting like dogs, and I know it's because of all of the extra fitness training I do in my spare time. During practice I also learn that Molly, the girl who supposedly kissed Four while half naked, is another striker on our team. While we're working on our technical skills, I can tell that although Molly is an aggressive player, her technique is horrible and she barely knows how to do a give and go. I don't even know how she's on the team.

With only ten minutes of practice remaining, I see the guys already packing up their equipment, most of them clearing off of the field, and Coach Max separates us girls into two teams to play a ten minute scrimmage. I'm on a team with Christina, Lynn, Marlene, and Shauna.

Right when Lynn passes me the ball and I go up against Molly, I attempt to get around her with a quick double step-over, but she decides to play dirty and places two hands on my stomach, furiously pushing me over. I crumble to the ground and land on my ankle funny, and I know something's wrong. A sharp, stabbing pain shoots up my entire right leg, and the ankle bone feels slightly crooked. But I'm not one to cry, so I muffle my scream of agony into my jersey and clutch my ankle in pain. Before Molly leaves, she bends over.

"Stay away from my position and my man. There can only be one striker, and it's gonna be me. And Four is mine, so back off, or a twisted ankle won't be the only thing you suffer from." She whispers the words that drip with venom gently but evilly into my ear, as a single tear runs down my cheek. I immediately wipe it away, as she stomps off, and the others on her team begin cleaning up the equipment. Christina runs up to me and bends down to my level.

"Oh my god Tris! Are you okay?!" She exclaims. I flinch at the sudden volume of her worried voice and shake my head.

"I'm fine." I lie. "Just help me up."

Christina reluctantly offers me her hand, and I accept, supporting my weight with my free hand, and stepping on my uninjured left foot. But when I put pressure on my right foot, it immediately gives out and flops due to the weight, and this time I can't hide the scream as I crumble, like a broken doll, to the grass once again. Christina gasps as I fall, and yells out for help. Coach has already gone while he was putting away equipment before the injury happened, and it seems there's no one else on the field, until I hear fast footsteps behind me.

"What happened?" I hear the dripping sensuality in the masculine voice again. Four.

"I-I don't know. I just turned around and saw her on the ground in pain, and then-"

"Go back to your team changeroom. It's okay, I can take care of her." He says with the sound of comfort in his voice. She nods slowly, and runs off to her changeroom, leaving me alone with Four. My muscles tense as he picks me up in his arms. The small of my back and my legs are in his arms, and I have no choice but to rest my head into his strong chest, only the thin layer of his jersey separating my face from his strong chest. I feel and hear his rhythmic breath as he walks, and I synchronize my breathing with his. My ankle throbbing, he carries me into the men's changeroom, and I'm afraid I will have to see a bunch of burly men changing, but I sigh of relief when I see that no one is here anymore, except for us.

Four and me. All alone. Just perfect.

He gently puts me down on my back, onto a padded table that I can only assume is a medical table, as he silently pulls out a black bag, a first aid kit, from a shelf on the tiled walls. He places it next to me before speaking.

"I'm going to have to touch it, so just tell me if I hurt you, okay?" He explains, and his eyebrows quiver, and I can tell he feels horrible about the fact that he might hurt me. I just nod and blink away the oncoming tears of pain. He softly pushes his index finger and middle finger against the bulb of my ankle, and I can't help but screw my eyes shut and grimace in pain. His stare focuses on my face again, and when I open my eyes slowly, I can see that his dark blue orbs are filled with worry.

"It's definitely twisted. It's a severe twist, but you won't be out for too long." Is all he says, the sensuality in his voice now replaced with worry, before pulling a tube of cream out of his black bag of medical wonders.

"What is that?" I ask painfully as he unscrews the cap of the tube.

"Cooling gel. Should help with the pain, at least a little."

He squeezes a pea-sized amount of the light blue gel onto his fingers, and slowly applies it to my ankle, his eyes focused. I can almost hear the sizzle of the cold substance as he smothers it against my warm skin, his fingers rough, yet gentle and comforting. The cream combats the vigorous throbbing of my ankle, and the pain decreases a small amount. I release the breath that I don't realize I am holding.

He reaches into the small black bag again and pulls out something that I do recognize, an ice pack. He shakes the white pouch roughly, his biceps and triceps pushing against his skin, before slowly placing it on my ankle. I jump slightly at the contact of such a cold foreign feeling, but the icy saviour quickly help to decrease the swelling. After a few minutes of silence, he finally asks me a question.

"How did this happen?" He shakes the ice pack again to revive the coldness, and places it on my ankle once again.

"Molly." Is all I say. I expect him to become angry, but he just chuckles.

"She's crazy. I can't believe she fouled you this badly. Did she apologize?" He questions again. I shake my head, and prop myself up onto my elbows so I can face him. When I do this, I realize he was bending over, and my face is only inches from his. I disregard this, and continue talking.

"No. She did it because she's worried that I'll take her position on the team. And.." I trail off, averting my eyes to my ankle, which he still has ice applied to. I debate whether to tell him that she thinks I'm trying to 'steal' him from her. Not that she has him, anyway.

"And what?"

"And because of you, Four." I admit. He immediately looks at me, his eyebrows furrowed, and his face a mixture of anger, confusion, and worry.

"Because of me," He says, looking down. A statement rather than a question.

I nod. Here comes the blushing.

"Care to elaborate?" He asks, before tossing the ice pack on the ground and pulling out a small bottle of Advil and a water bottle. He opens the bottle and places a small gel Advil in my palm, and I obediently place it on my tongue and take a swig from the water bottle, downing it in one gulp. I hand him the water bottle.

"She thinks I'm...trying to 'steal' you from her." I explain. I regret telling him immediately, as the air is now filled with silence, but he doesn't take his eyes off of mine. I can't tell if he's embarrassed, or finds it funny. He finally just smirks.

"She's immature. Besides, I would never go for anyone like her. Not my type." He states, finally looking away from me to pull out another item from his bag. Bandage. He slowly, but sweetly caresses my leg in comfort. If this is supposed to be clinical, it _so_ isn't. There's a shiver running up my spine. He slowly begins to lean in, and I know that if he continues to get closer, he's going to kiss me. His face is centimeters away from mine, his soft breaths tickling my nose. His eyes flash for a moment, and I lean in the tiniest bit, but he suddenly averts his eyes and moves away. My heart sinks. He's such a tease. I was hungry for the feeling of his lips against mine, for the feeling of becoming one, and getting lost in his arms, but he's probably some big flirt who plays Doctor with girls whom he makes his play-things. I hate to say it, but I can slowly feel myself becoming his next patient.

I decide to change the subject.

"You're really good at this." I say, just to say something. He smirks that crooked smile once again, and flicks his eyes up at me for a split second.

"I've had a lot of practice." Is all he says, his soft hands brushing up against my red ankle. I find myself getting more and more curious about what he means by this, but as he finishes wrapping up my ankle, I have a feeling I will find out soon enough.

**Thanks again for all of the sweet comments! Also, let me know if you enjoy my writing style, or if you'd prefer a certain way. Please review if you want Chapter Four!**


	4. Recovery

**PLEASE READ! I'm sosososo sorry for the late update! :( I've been super busy with soccer lately, my team has been training every day because we're competing to go to Nationals this weekend and the pressure is on lately and I've just been so tired the past week. I know there's no excuse for it and I'm really sorry! Also, this chapter is really short so I'm sorry about that but I'm really busy lately :( I PROMISE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE EXTRA LONG 3 Enjoy!**

_**Chapter Four: Recovery**_

_**Four**_

I can't believe I've gotten to spend this time with her. She's definitely twisted her ankle, and by the looks of the throbbing, red bulb, she will need a few days of important rest before she can get back onto her feet. I'm finishing wrapping up her ankle, her eyes studying my every move intently. I can tell she's thinking about how I learned to do all this medical work so easily, but I'm not willing to tell her just yet. If I tell her so soon, I will probably scare her away. Some secrets aren't mean to be told.

I'm using small scissors to cut off the piece of the bandage when she speaks after a deafening and long silence.

"Thank god it's pre-season, so I can heal quicker. Thank you so much for all of this. My coach couldn't patched me up as good as you have." Her eyes smile as she gestures to her now wrapped ankle. I shake my head and smirk again, a habit I can never seem to break.

"I'm glad it's pre-season, too. With the Olympic scouts coming to see us all play, you can't afford to be hurt." I explain to her as she begins to slowly stand. She grimaces at the pain when she shifts a tiny bit of weight onto her ankle, so I usher her to sit back down.

"You really think I could make it into the Olympics?" She asks hopefully, a tiny sparkle emerging in her grey eyes. God, she is so beautiful. I'm completely infatuated with her, no matter how much I try to deny it. I take this time to finally meet her gaze, the glisten in her eyes now more vibrant than ever.

"I do. I do think you can. You're the best female player I've ever seen. And I've only seen you play in one scrimmage and a practice." I confirm , and place my hand nonchalantly on her bare, smooth calf. She averts her eyes, and I notice the red hue creeping into her face as she looks away. I always seem to make her blush. Is it possible that she has feelings for me, as I do? Can you even develop feelings this quickly? No, Four. There's no way someone as beautiful and perfect as her would ever like someone as broken as me. Before she turns redder than a tomato, I change the subject.

"You can't walk on your ankle just yet, so I'm going to carry you." I try to say it as cooly and non-provocative as possible. She just looks down and nods, and I scoop her up in my arms. She barely weighs anything despite the countless muscles that are on her stunning, slightly tanned body. My hand gently placed on the small of her smooth and warm back, I carry her down the road to our Frat House. There's a confused look on her face, and she is probably worrying about why I'm bringing her into my house, but she shakes her head and ignores it, burying her head in my chest again. Every time she breathes, I feel the moisture on my body, and I feel the patter of her faint heartbeat against mine.

When we enter the house, Zeke, Uri, Will, Chris, Shauna and Marlene are all lounging on the large couches in the living room. As soon as they hear the door close, their heads snap up and they wait with worried looks as we approach and sit down. Tris leans against me, obviously exhausted and in pain.

"What happened and what's the damage," Christina says, sounding more like a statement, as if she knows how bad Tris is hurt. I sigh and look at Tris, waiting for her to explain. She says nothing and stares into dead space, so I take over.

"Molly knocked her over and she twisted her ankle pretty badly. It's not an overly serious injury, but she may be out for a week or two." I tell them. They all shake their heads in disgust.

"That little bitch. I'm going to kill her for taking out our best player." Christina spits at no one in general. Tris finally looks up at her and shakes her head.

"I'm not your best player." Is all she says. I can't believe it. She's amazing with both skill, technicality, aggressiveness, and passion, yet she doesn't think so or believe it when people insist she is.

"Are you kidding? Tris, you're the best female player in the game right now. Not even professionals have what you have." Will exclaims. She giggles and looks down, and I can't help but smile. They continue talking and Tris whispers something in my ear, the heat surprising me slightly.

"D-Do you think I could take a shower here? I can't really walk over to our house and I kinda smell really bad right now." She giggles into my lobe, and a chill races through every nerve in my body. My eyes widen at the thought of her showering in my room.

"Sure, I will take you to my room." I say quietly and we stand up, her leaning on my shoulder for support, and slithering away from the others before they can ask questions.

We arrive in my mostly clean room that I share with Zeke, and she instantly sits on my bed, groaning in pain. I guess walking up stairs takes a lot of energy out of her right now, and I understand. Doing fitness and running for hours on end really takes a toll on the legs, and her injured ankle only adds to the difficulty. I give her a comforting look, and walk into the closet, grabbing her a towel.

"The bathroom's over there. Need help getting up?" I ask with a slightly concerned tone. She shakes her head no, but when she gets up and stumbles, I walk over and laugh.

"I guess I need a little help," She chuckles nervously, and I pick her up and bring her to the bathroom. I sit her down on the counter, my hand gently brushing against her leg. Every touch sends electricity coursing through my veins, and I want nothing more than to wrap my arms around her. I just ignore the urge and smile at her as she run her hand over her hair.

"Tell me when you're done, so I can help you walk downstairs." I say with a wink and she laughs and nods.

"Okay," She says with a genuine smile, and I walk out of the bathroom and plop into my bed. I hear the shower turn on, and I can't believe that only one door separates her and I at this moment. I know I'm mature and all, but I'm still a guy, if you know what I mean. As I'm sitting here, I think of her, eyes glistening and smile radiating. She's so talented and beautiful. I know she's not like other girls, and I love that about her. I can't fight the smile that creeps onto my lips as I think about her.

My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the shower stopping.

"Shit," I hear the muffled murmur through the door, and I'm curious about what she's cursing at.

"F-Four," She says, and my eyes widen as the door creaks open a tiny bit. It's just enough that I can see her , only in a beige towel, her olive skin glistening from the shower water, her wet, dark blonde locks of hair cascading down the front of her body. My heart beat skips and my mouth opens slightly. She's basically naked right now, and it's amazing.

"Do you have anything I can wear? I kinda forgot to bring clothes in here..." She giggles nervously, and accidentally scratches the back of her neck in an uncomfortable matter, and the towel slides a bit lower on her body, revealing a bit of her upper breast. The three ravens on her collarbone are sparkling against her skin.

"S-Sure. I will grab you something," I reply, finally breaking my gaze from her perfect body to search for something for her to wear. I rummage through my drawer and find my old gray v-neck t shirt, and although it will still be a bit big for her, I snatch it up anyways. As I'm walking back to the washroom, I find a pair of Shauna's black yoga shorts on the ground, probably from when they came upstairs after the party a couple nights ago. I push the slightly disturbing thought from my head and pick up the shorts, and knock on the door. Part of me hopes she will open it fully, but to my disappointment, she opens it a crack and sticks her hand out. I place the clothes in her hand and she grabs them quickly.

"Thanks so much," she says gratefully, closing the door right away. I sigh and sit back on my bed, waiting for her to call me. A few minutes later, I hear her speak.

"You can come in now, Four." She announces, and I smile and walk over. She opens the door, and I walk in on her sitting back on the counter. The v-neck is slightly baggy on her, but still hugs her body in the right places, and I think I can see abs peeking through the thin material. The shorts fit her perfectly, and show off her small curves. Her now slightly damp hair hangs over her left shoulder and she smiles at me as I walk in. I shake my head and meet her gaze.

"Thank you so much for helping me, Four. You're a really good friend." She explains with a smile.

Friend.

I nod. Even if she doesn't have feelings for me, at least we can be friends.

I chuckle evilly and swing her over my shoulder. She screams and pounds on my back, but I have a tight grip on her until I toss her onto my bed.

"Let's watch a movie," she breathes heavily, pointing to the large flat screen T.V. In the centre of my room. I nod, and walk over the the large brown shelf against the wall.

"What shall we watch?" I ask her, raising an eyebrow. She smirks before replying.

"Do you have 'She's The Man'?" She questions with a huge smile on her face. I laugh and nod, pulling up the movie from the shelf, and popping it into the DVD player. I walk over to her again and she flips her hair onto one shoulder, and I lay beside her. She lets her head rest on my shoulder. We spend the next hour laughing at the inappropriate jokes in the movie, as she drools over Channing Tatum. I feel a small twinge of jealousy every time she comments on his 'hotness' but I ignore it and continue to tease her and cuddle with her. I feel her breathing steadily and as I look over, I notice that as the credits are rolling, she's fallen asleep on me. I smile slowly at her beautiful and calm features as she peacefully and cutely snores, and soon after, I feel sleep consuming me, as well.

**Thanks for sticking with me so far, will update as soon as possible with an extra long chapter! For more Dauntless FC, please review!**


	5. The New Players On Campus

**PLEASE READ! Okay, okay. I know how long I've gone without updating. But please believe me when I say I've been super busy with soccer. My team is going to Nationals! :) And I made the provincial team so I've been doing a lot of travelling lately. I know it sounds stupid but I've really had no time to write and I'm really sorry! I also have writer's block right now so this chapter is really bad, and it's basically a filler, so I apologize :( Please review for more Dauntless FC! Enjoy!**

_**Chapter Five: The New Players On Campus**_

_**Tris**_

It's been about a week since I fell asleep next to Four, and the crook in my neck due to sleeping in an extremely awkward position on his shoulder remains. The pain is worth it, though. I was really embarrassed about the whole shower situation, but we've become a lot more comfortable with each other now, probably because of the whole clothing malfunction. When I'm with him, I just feel safe and protected, but I'm not really sure why. We've become surprisingly close over the past week. I just wish I knew if he sees me as just a friend, or more.

Not to mention he's only the hottest guy on our campus, no big deal. But I just need to snap out of it and worry about training. After all, the regular season is only two weeks away, and that means that the Olympic scouts will be here soon. And soccer comes before romance. That's how its always been, and that's how it always will be. Thank God my ankle is now almost completely healed, because now I can run on it again, and get back into training.

The gang is currently all hanging in the guy's frat house, watching the FIFA World Cup 2014 Final. I'm cheering on Germany as they go up against Argentina, their greatest challenge yet. The entire gang is in the living room, watching the game intently.

"Shit, it's going into the final half of extra time." I grumble to myself. I can't help how invested I become when watching huge games like this. It's in my blood. Four continues to tease me about my overly serious demeanour, although he's cheering on Germany as well. He's sitting next to me on the couch, with his arm casually placed around me, and I definitely notice.

"I'm cheering for the Germans because their keeper is a hottie," Marlene says with a little girly giggle as Uri elbows her in the ribs playfully. Ever since I arrived at the party last week, I knew that they liked each other. Uri just needs to ask her out, and she'll definitely say yes.

My thoughts are interrupted when the commentator's voice on the TV becomes louder and I whip my head toward the screen, to see Mario Götze get a cross onto his thigh, before striking the ball into the far corner. Four and I immediately jump from the couch screaming and high-five each other, before hugging and jumping up and down. I can't help but feel really warm and safe in his arms. It's almost like we fit together perfectly, like we're supposed to be this way. I breathe in his scent of masculinity and cologne slowly, before pulling my face away from his chest, still in his arms. We're both looking each other in the eyes, smiling like there's no tomorrow. We stay like that for what seems like forever, his hands on my waist, mine around his neck. I can feel the eyes of our friends on us in shock, but it doesn't matter. Four only sees me as a friend, so they should think nothing of it. After what feels like hours, we hear a nervous cough from the front entrance of the living room. We immediately pull away, and I blush a deep red, averting my eyes. Four looks down and scratches his neck anxiously. I finally look up to see who the cough was from, since everyone was already sitting in the living room.

When I glance over, I see a strong built, tall guy with light brown hair in a quiff style, and bright green, sparkling eyes. The only way to describe his face is perfect. He has small, slightly parted lips and a slim, ski slope nose. His under-eyes are speckled with light brown freckles, similar to mine. He's wearing a heather grey v-neck shirt and beige shorts, and he's got a large suitcase behind him. He's almost as handsome as Four. Wait, what am I saying? Four and I are just friends. And that's all we'll ever be, unfortunately.

After taking time to examine him, I realize I've been staring forever, and it seems like the other girls have been doing the same. I can feel Four's deep blue stare on the side of my face. Is he...jealous?

I break out of my trance and walk over to the new guy, and execute the usual DFC greeting, a big hug. He seems surprised at first, but then slowly wraps his arms around my waist. I pull away much too soon, and fake cough when I notice him staring at my face. He blinks a few times before looking me in the eye again.

"Hi, I'm Tris." I say, shaking his hand. His hands are big, like a goalkeepers, but soft.

"And who are you?"

He just chuckles really lightly, and it's adorable. He looks me in the eye curiously before replying.

"Robert," He states with a wide smile. And he has the slightest hint of a British accent. I smile back, and allow him to officially enter the room.

"Uh, hello...I'm Robert and I'm here because I'm playing for Dauntless FC? I thought you would be expecting me, I'm sorry for interrupting so randomly." Robert says questioningly, and I hear all the other girls sigh at the sound of his voice. I just shake my head playfully and laugh.

"It's okay, welcome to Divergent University!" Zeke greets and stands up to shake his hand. Everyone else follows and greets him. The girls can't seem to wipe the look of pure awe off of their faces, but I can't say I blame them. Robert is really handsome. But I have to remember I'm here for soccer, not boys.

"Welcome to Dauntless, my friend. But may I warn you about rule number one: Do not touch my poptarts or Dauntless cake." Uriah says with a fake seriousness, causing us all to break out into laughter.

"Why don't we go down to the stadium to celebrate!" I exclaim excitedly. Four gives me a confused look.

"Celebrate what?" He asks, placing a hand on my waist. He's been getting very touchy-feely over the past week, although I'm not sure what that means. I've never been good at reading boys.

"Germany winning the World Cup! And Robert's arrival, of course!" I say matter-of-factly, gesturing to Robert. Everyone agrees, and all of the girls head back to our house to change quickly.

"Oh my god. Did you _see_ him? He is downright gorgeous!" Christina exclaims, raising her arms to the sky.

"Careful, Chris. You've got a boyfriend, remember?" Marlene teases, and Christina nods and grunts.

Shauna opens the door, and we follow her through to see a girl with her back facing us. She's got a suitcase and soccer bag beside her. When she turns around, we notice that she has the same bright green eyes and light brown hair as Robert. Her brown waves cascade down her shoulders. She has the same freckles as Rob, and she is absolutely gorgeous. I'm immediately jealous of her. I've always wished I could have some sort of striking natural beauty, like her. I'm just plain ordinary, with an average face and decent body. She's wearing a baby blue zip up hoodie and denim shorts, and Nike Free-Runs.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you ladies weren't home. I'm Susan." She states politely with that same hint of an accent trailing on her sweet voice. She walks over and hugs us all.

"Wow. You look almost exactly like-" Shauna begins, but is cut off by the British beauty.

"Robert? Yeah, he's my twin brother. Did you meet him already?" She finishes for Shauna. Christina nods vigorously, and sighs at the mentions of her new favourite footballer.

"Yeah, sorry about arriving here a week late. But we're both here to play for Dauntless FC! It's beautiful in here," She sighs, taking in her surroundings. I smile at the thought of my first time arriving on campus. I was so excited to be living my long anticipated dream.

"We were all about to head down to the stadium for a scrimmage, you should join for sure!" I offer with a smile. Her face lights up automatically and she nods.

Once we've all changed into track jackets and yoga shorts, we lace up our boots and roll our socks down, then head out to meet the guys outside their house. I notice Susan holding a pair of gloves once we start towards the field.

"You're a keeper?" I ask and she meets my gaze. She smiles and nods towards her gloves.

"Yep. So is Rob, it's kinda weird how we're twins and we both play the same position." She laughs. I knew from the moment I shook Robert's hand that he's a goalkeeper. And I can tell I already love Susan and Robert. They're down to earth and sweet. Plus I heard that they're both outstanding keepers, and are being looked at for the national teams, same as Four and I.

As we approach the field, I feel the deep blue stare on my face again. I slowly look up to meet Four's eyes. I notice that he is always looking at me. Does that mean he likes me? No Tris, it doesn't mean anything. There is no way a guy like him could like a girl like you. He flashes that sensual crooked smile again and I mentally sigh.

"How's your ankle feeling?" He asks with a slight concerned tone. I smile weakly.

"It's feeling a lot better, thanks to you." I say simply. I give him a hug as thanks for taking care of me, and he quickly wraps his arms around me. I can't seem to get enough of being in his arms, no matter how much I try to deny it.

"Let's have some fun now," Uriah shouts, picking up Marlene as she shrieks, and sprinting onto the field. Four tosses me over his shoulder as well, and I laugh as he rolls me down onto the grass. Susan and Robert slip on their gloves, and Four and I start warming them up by shooting at them. I have to say they're amazing keepers, rarely letting anything past them. Their dives are perfect and they have impeccable timing on corner kicks and penalties.

"Let's start the scrimmage! Should we do guys versus girls or mixed teams?" Christina asks as we gather around the center of the field.

"I vote guys versus girls," Susan states, taking a swig from her water bottle. I nod in agreement. I think us girls still need to prove to the men's team that we can kick ass, despite our genders. I know some of them believe it, but there's still a few skeptics that we need to prove wrong.

"Alright, if you insist. Get prepared for your fine booties to be kicked!" Uriah exclaims, running to his position. I laugh to myself at the thought of him thinking he can actually beat us. Susan runs to her net, and the game begins.

I've got to say, the guys have given us a run for our money. The score is 1-1, and since the air is cooling down and the burning hot sun has begun to set behind the stadium, we've decided that the next goal will win. Susan takes a goal kick that travels all the way down to their eighteen yard box. Robert is on his toes as Christina settles the ball, and then lays it off to me. I want to shoot it, but Zeke is blocking my way, so I pass the ball back to my most trusted center back, Shauna. She is quickly pursued by the guy's team striker, Four, so she quickly passes it back to our keeper, Susan, who passes it to the right full back, Marlene. I jog to the sideline to give her an option, and she passes to me. I dribble the ball until Uriah blocks my path, and I pass the ball to Christina for a give and go. I sprint passed Uri and receive the ball again, and dribble down the field until Zeke intercepts it as I prepare to cross it in, and it rolls out of the end line.

"Corner!" I yell to Chris quickly, and she sprints to grab the ball and places it on the corner and raises her arm. I prepare for my run onto the far post as she drops her arm and curves it in, and as it passes all of the defenders and my fellow teammates, I jump forward to get my forehead on it, and the ball heads straight into the top right corner. Robert jumps to reach it but his fingers only graze it, and I raise my arms in victory as soon as I hear the ball hitting the inside of the net. All of the girls run and jump on me and the guys grumble in defeat. We're too busy celebrating, so we don't notice the guys walking behind us, and by the time we realize they're holding bottles full of ice water, it's too late, and the ice cold liquid is covering us entirely. Our bodies freeze in shock as we stand there, soaked.

"Oh, you did _not_ just do that, you sore loser." I snap at Four. He raises an eyebrow as he attempts to suppress his laughter.

"Oh, but I did." He replies. I act on my first instinct, and jump on Four, engulfing him in a cold, damp hug.

"Ew, get off of me!" He screams as I tackle him. I wrap my arms around him in a death grip, and the other girls do the same.

"You're just jealous that we won." Christina says with a hint of sass in her voice, as she clings to a freezing cold Will.

"Jealous? Oh please, it was a lucky shot." Uriah teases dangerously. I smirk at this and swiftly grab the ball from the net.

"Oh yeah? Well, this one isn't." I say while quickly placing the ball in front of me and shooting it as hard as I can, right at Uriah's 'place'. It hits him straight in the groin and he doubles over in pain as everyone breaks out into laughter.

"Oh my god, you have killer aim!" Robert compliments me while still laughing and clapping me on the back. I turn and give him a serious look.

"Hell yeah I do. So you better sleep with one eye open." I tease as he starts laughing again. We continue making small talk as we exit the stadium, and I can feel Four's presence behind us, his all too familiar glare piercing Robert's back. I can feel the negative aura coming from Four, so I slowly head next to him. I smile slightly as I approach.

"What do you think of Robert?" He automatically asks me, not bothering to look at me. I'm surprised at how blunt he is, so I face forward as we continue walking.

"He's a really cool guy. And he's an absolutely amazing keeper. I don't know who's better, him or Susan." I explain, slowly getting closer to him. He just chuckles that adorable laugh again.

"I could never be a goalkeeper. It seems way too hard." He admits. I drape my arm over his shoulder.

"Well, it doesn't matter, 'cause they need you as a striker so you can score all of the goals, you big dummy." I tease him playfully. He nudges me in the ribcage lightly as he smiles genuinely. We've finally arrived at the boy's and girl's houses that are next door to each other. Everyone says their goodbye's, and goes into their own house, presumably to go to bed, since we have training tomorrow afternoon. Now it's just Four and I, standing in between the two houses. I turn to face him, with mock hurt displaying on my face.

"I'm still soaked because of you, you know?!" I say with fake anger, swatting him in the arm lightly, which causes him to raise one perfect eyebrow.

"You know, I really don't care." He replies, before wrapping me in a huge hug. His arms are once again placed on my small waist, and once I get over the shock of his hug, I wrap my arms around his strong neck. His face is nuzzled into my hair, and mine into his shoulder. Despite him being my good friend, I want to stay like this forever. While we are hugging, I realize how lost I become when I'm in his arms. It's like we're all alone in the universe, and he's the only thing that matters. It's hard to figure out where I end and where he begins, but honestly, I'm much more content with not knowing, and just being in his arms. It's almost like he will never let me go, and I find myself thinking that I don't want him to.

I realize how much I catch myself thinking about him. I've never become so close with someone so quickly. I know I'm starting to have feelings for him, but I don't want to believe it. I've only known him for a little over a week, but we've become so close that it's felt like an eternity. I don't want to develop serious feelings for someone who will never feel the same way, it will just end with me getting hurt.

He finally pulls his face from my hair, but keeps my locked in his arms. He is what protects me from the chill breeze that is now running through the air of the summer night. I pull my face from his shoulder and look up at him, and see that he has been waiting for me to meet his gaze. As I become hypnotized by the deep blue ocean that is his eyes, I can't stop myself from giving into the urge to kiss him. I slowly begin to lean in before my doubtful thoughts can protest, and to my surprise, he begins to lean in, too. His lips are so close that I can taste the musk on his breath, and I feel his full lower lip brush up against mine, sending chills down my spine. Every nerve in my body is firing with desire, as electricity courses through my veins. My hand makes it's way into his slightly wavy hair, and as my lips begin to meet his, my heart skips a beat in anticipation. I can feel his heart thumping heavily against my body.

He possessively places his hands on my back, and just as we both part our lips and tilt our heads, I hear my name being called. My eyes immediately snap open and I sigh in frustration against his lips. I want nothing more than to kiss him in this moment, and Christina just has to come in at the wrong time. I slowly retreat from my tip-toes, backing away from Four as he breathes out heavily, flicking his eyes down. He removes his hands from my body, and I can feel the ghosts of his hands on my skin. I whip around to see Christina standing on the porch of the sorority house in a pink tank top and her silky pajama shorts.

"Are you coming or what?" Chris yells, and I pray to God that she can't see Four's face very clearly in the dark so she doesn't start asking too many questions.

"Yeah, I'll be right there!" I shout back with slight anger in my voice. She nods and heads back inside, leaving the door open behind her. I turn back to Four, my eyes glued to the ground. I find it impossible to look him in the eye after what just happened. I'm surprised when he runs a hand through my hair and presses me in for another quick hug. I wish I could stay there as long as our previous hug, but it only last for what feels like a second. He pulls away and looks me in the eye again. His gaze is truly paralyzing.

"Goodnight, Tris." He says with a smile, before releasing his grip on me and walking back to the frat house without another word, and I'm left stiff, frozen and speechless.

"Tris?"

I turn to face Christina once again. She's barefoot and shivering in her pajamas. I laugh at the sight.

"Are you okay? Who were you talking to?" She asks as she rubs her arms to provide warmth for herself. I wrap an arm around her shoulder as we walk back to the house.

"No one important," I lie as she ushers me to change into my pajamas, after we walk into our room. Christina raises an eyebrow, and I roll my eyes.

"I expect details later." It's crazy how she knows when I'm lying to her. It's like it's a natural sense for her or something. I smile like a maniac and nod, as the memory of Four's soft lips brushing against mine creeps back into my mind. We were so close to kissing in that moment, so that must means he feels something for me too, right? All I know for sure is that I cannot get that moment out of my head, and he's got me completely under his spell.

**So much FourTris tension! Thanks for staying tuned despite my horrible updating schedule! I will really try to update often, and try and beat this writer's block! For more Dauntless FC, please review! **


End file.
